


Klance One shot

by Ali_The_Rainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Buttsex, Fluff, Keith doesn't know how to dance, Keith is oblivious to Lance's hints, Lance is gay, M/M, Maybe MPreg o3o?, One shots/drabbles, Pidge has a hot girlfriend, Pidge is savage af, Possible kinky shit too, R.I.P your unseeing eyes, Space Dad is Best Dad, Yuri with an oc of mine, stuff happens behind closed doors, they finally get to visit Earth, this may be OOC for some characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_The_Rainbow/pseuds/Ali_The_Rainbow
Summary: Hey all! It's me again out with a new fanfiction!Now since i'm too lazy to do an actual story driven plot Klance fanfiction,i'm just gonna be writing some random bullshit of them whooo!!!I CAN TAKE REQUESTS TOO!! Trust me, i may forget this in a few weeks XDAnyways, so yeah enjoy the one shots that i have up now lmao~





	

It’s hard getting some free time once you’re a Paladin saving the entire Universe from the Galran Empire. It’s also very hard to keep a relationship up when you’re a Paladin too. Well at least for Lance and Keith that is, they’re finding it pretty hard to have any kind of private moment when each other without being called tp get to their Lions practically 24/7 of their lives.

Keith and Lance have been secretly “dating” if you could call it that, every free moment they’d have together, however lately they haven’t been able to get a cuddle session in, let alone a make out session or to actually fuck, with Keith that’s no problem, since he know how to control his sex drive a lot better than Lance. Well, he did do that, for the longest time he could last remember even seeing Lance on his own, or being able to talk with him by themselves.

It was a quiet night, and Keith was training at the training deck with Shiro, and Shiro noticed something was off for Keith’s fighting. He kept quiet for a good while until Shiro just had about enough of it and stopped fighting all together, “Keith. We need to talk.” He simply said after he told the system to stop the robot and end the training session. “There’s nothing wrong with me. I’m fine-” shiro shook his head and groaned, “No your not. You’ve been way too quiet, even for you. This entire training session, you’ve been silent to the point where i couldn’t even call out to you for you to focus.” Shiro said bluntly while crossing his arms against his chest and giving a blank but concerned glare towards the Red Paladin that had fallen to the floor from overworking himself once again.

Keith’s sword went back into the Bayard and he laid on the ground panting, feeling feverish from the workout, “I miss him.” He said quietly in between his panting feeling angry, lonely, and just plain out jealous of everybody else that hangs out with him on his free time, “this is about Lance isn’t it? Lately we’ve been so busy that you guys haven’t even had a chance to hug each other, let alone have sex-” Shiro said while holding his chin in a thinking mode. Keith sat up quickly with his face as red as his jacket, “you…….h-how did you find out!?” He asked getting up slowly still blushing, Shiro just chuckled softly, “oh please. It was pretty obvious, both of you showed up sometimes with bite marks on each others neck, it’s kinda hard to not notice anything. Plus Pidge was the first one to figure it out.” Keith groaned in complete embarrassment, “should’ve known to tell him not to leave marks where it’s visible-” He whispered to himself while he buried his face in his hands.

The two of them jumped slightly when Lance knocked on the wall, he was all suited up too, which gave the hint to Shiro to leave them alone for the next while. “Hey Shiro, Keith~” he said calmly then noticed that Keith was blushing still, and the two waved goodbye to Shiro when he left the training deck, “what’s up? You ready to leave or what?” Lance asked while placing his arm around Keith making him flinch back to reality again, “L-Lance….” lance blushed at the stutter then chuckled, “What’s the matter Red? Did my good looks freeze your heard for a second there?” Lance teased which just made Keith pout then grin as well.

“Wait a second, so you two are going out? What if Zarcon attacks us when you guys are gone!?” Hunk panicked slightly at just the thought of it, “Listen, we’re only going to that planet ovet there, they’ve already taken their Quintessence even before we landed in this solar system. Besides we’re only gonna be gone for a few hours at most-” Keith said while putting the helmet on to hide his blush that was still there. Lance on the other hand was already in his blue Lion waiting for Keith to hurry it up already so they can get going before they don’t have any time at all.to spend with each other on this somewhat quiet day.

The Red and Blue lions were seen on the big screen to the point of where they couldn’t be watched or heard of anymore, since the two of them cut the connection between them and the Castle. “Finally, now maybe we can actually spend some time together without having to blow shit up for once.” Lance complained with a pout hearing the chuckle from Keith’s Lion. “Right, says the one that usually enjoys blowing shit up-” The two of them chuckled and Lance grinned, “well yeah. But there’s one thing that i’d love to “blow up” if i had the chance to do it-” Keith blinked then his eyes slightly widened and he blushed, “r-right…” Lance then cheered for himself, “Aw yeah score one for the Lance! Woot!” They didn’t know that the Castle could hear them just then, but they didn’t seem to care really, they just really…...REALLY wanted to bang. “Let’s pretend we didn’t hear that…” Pidge commented while the others groaned at the cheesiness of that comment.

The two landed on the planet they headed towards too and walked together leaving their Lions behind, which the Lions didn’t really care since they liked each other as well. So they just went into a cuddling position and guarded their Paladin’s back’s in case if they were to get attacked. Lance and Keith kept walking until they found themselves in a pretty good hidden area underneath a bunch of large trees and bushes that covered the two of them pretty well, “We should check the area in case if we get seen-” Keith said looking around feeling somewhat worried about the quietness of the planet they’re on, alone. “Relax, we finally have some free time together, and you’re worrying over nothing, besides our Lions will keep us safe” Lance said as he handed some Alien food to Keith.

The two of them continued eating while talking with each other, laughing with each other, and actually having a good time, instead of having a one time fling thing down some old hallway while being pinned against the wall, they sat down together and talked about the recent events that happened, as well as remembering the time they spent back on earth, and spent the better part of the late evening actually cuddling with each other too, instead of sitting in their lions by themselves, the two Space heroes held each other in each other’s arms and embraced their warmth they shared, and missed from beforehand.

The stars started to show themselves ever so brightly above them, they wanted to see it, so they got out of their hiding space and walked along side of the beach they landed on, still feeling sorry for the planet having no Quintessence, the planet was still beautiful during its nights. “wow……….Just look at them, could you imagine that some of them are planets we’ve been on? Or have saved from the Galran Empire?” Lance thought out loud while staring at the night sky still holding Keith closely to his body, “It’s hard to imagine that the Galran Empire has nearly destroyed half of this known galaxy within 10,000 years.” Keith replied softly while looking down to what seemed like a large River or Ocean with an angry look to his face, “Hey now, don’t go looking sad on me-” Lance then turned to face Keith and held both hands instead of just the one and was now facing the angered Red Paladin who was pouting in annoyance of the Galran empire, “we’re finally having some quality time together, and even though the others were against us leaving the ship, i’m not about to waste a perfectly good oppertunity tofuck you sensless and spend some time with you-” Lance then kissed Keith making the Paladin wrap his arms around Lance’s neck and hold onto his clothing firmly as the two ended up battling each other for dominance, usually whoever lost got to be the bottom, this time, it was Keith, which it was Lance most of the time, but nether of them seemed to care so little of who the hell topped this time around, since it was pretty long when they fucked the last time.

Lance chuckled softly when Keith was pinned against the tree being out in the open in their small hiding spot they found, Keith was undressed and only had his shoes on to protect his feet from the ground, his body was exposed which made him shiver slightly feeling the cold breeze against his once warm skin from wearing the suit, “Lance….what are you doing?” Keith asked getting impatient of having to wait any longer than he already has been, “Just getting a good view before i ruin it is all~” Lance teased making Keith blush once more and turn his head to face the tree to hide his facial expression he was showing, “We don’t have any lube do we?” Keith asked while still facing the tree, “Nope! We’re goin’ in raw-” Lance then placed his painfully stiff hard-on against Keith, “wait, wait, wait….You gotta be kidding me, we can’t do it without any lube! You’re gonna rip my ass in half otherwise!” Keith started to panic then shivered when he felt Lance rub against him, ‘shit….he’s way to hard…….hard, fuck-” Keith thought then glanced towards Lance who was still teasing him and growled giving a small pout, “Well? Are you going to fuck me or not?? I’ve been waiting for a long time to get fucked so hurry the hell up already!” Keith demanded while holding the tree so that he wouldn’t fall over and spread his legs more, “Getting a little impatient are we?” Lance teased then, without warning, he fully entered Keith, making the Red Paladin shriek in both pain and pleasure as he clawed the tree he held onto trying not to lose balance.

It only took a few thrusts to get Lance going, Keith’s moans could be heard all the way from the Lions they were so loud, which in turn, turned Lance on even more. The two of them were on the ground by now, Lance still ontop of Keith, pinning his wrists down on the sand beneath them, Keiths body was covered in sweat and some areas had sand on them, “a-aahh, hnnggkk, L-Lance...Soooo good..s-shit.” Keith moaned then yelped when his body was turned over and now sitting on Lance’s lap, “heh, somebody’s needy eh? Guess i’m just that good you don’t want me to stop do ya?” Lance teased Keith some more by stroking his member to match his pace of thrusting. Keith was now to the point of pure bliss, he held onto Lance for dear life as he felt his climax reaching up to him ever so closely, “L-Lance….-” He moaned then started kissing Lance while gripping Lance’ hair tightly as he felt his climax rising even faster, “You gonna come?” Lance teased more letting go of Keith’s hard-on to help him out with the thrusting by placing both hands on Keith’s ass and would press them down going harder than before, “oh fUCK! There...Oh god, Lance, shit this feels really good…..o-ooohhh don’t stop!” Lance did as Keith ordered and continued his harder thrusting, panting as well, “dang Keith...You’re gripping down on me so tightly….Do i really turn you on that much?” He smirked then kissed Keith’s cheek when he nodded his head, “you’re………..So g-good……...I-I’m gonna……..Oohh fuck, lance, h-harder!” Lance grunted then chuckled after he changed the position again back to the doggy style they started off with and went as hard as he possibly can, making Keith shriek in pure pleasure, his tongue was stick out and he was drooling all over the sandy floor, “oh god LANCE! I’m gonna…….O-ohhhh ffffuuuuuuck Lance!” Keith moaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his eyelids then bit down on his bottom lip as he came spilling all over the floor and his lower stomach area, feeling Lance’s semen spill into him as he panted heavily from the pleasure, “Jeez...S-Somebody’s excited-” lance teased then leaned over to kiss Keith then pull out making Keith groan in protest, wanting. No, needing more. He held onto Lance’s arm stopping Lance in his tracks then glared at him, Lance chuckled then let out a tired sigh, “you know...You’re the most demanding person i’ve ever met, but seeing that we probably won’t have any other opportunity ….” Keith blushed hen yelped when Lance pounced on him again, and the two went at it for the entire night, until they couldn’t come anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what i'm typing anymore -_-;  
> bc anything that i think of for Klance, it's possible to happen LMAO T^T  
> 


End file.
